digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MaloMyotismon
MaloMyotismon (known as BelialVamdemon in Japan) is a Demon Lord Digimon. He is the final villain of the Digimon Adventure 02 series. Evolution Special evolution * DNA Digivolution - VenomMyotismon + Devitamamon = MaloMyotismon Abilities He used the power of the 'Other World' to create mental illusions of anyone's desires. Like Daemon he could also tear open holes to Earth and the Digital World. Attacks * Crimson Mist (Melting Blood): Unleases a red acidic mist on his enemies. * Screaming Darkness (Pandemonium Flare): Fires dark-energy spheres from his shoulder cannons, Sodom and Gomorrah at any opponent. * Pandemonium: Causes the sky to darken, increasing his power a hundredfold and confusing others around him. * Chaos Crusher: Slashes enemies with his claws. * Black Rain: Causes dark energy to rain from the sky. * Mental Illusion: A bright light flashes from his eyes at his enemies. It caused the DigiDestined to experience their heart's desire. Appearances Digimon 02 It was believed that Myotismon was killed on August 3, 1999 but in reality, after his body was destroyed by the DigiDestined, Myotismon's disembodied data/spirit endured and went into the head of Yukio Oikawa, with the promise of bringing him to the Digital World. While inside Oikawa's body, Myotismon used his "puppet" to create Arukenimon, Mummymon and the Control Spires. But by using Oikawa to duplicate the Dark Spore, he was able to leave his host and absorb the Dark Spores, becoming more powerful and Digivolving to MaloMyotismon. After Arukenimon and Mummymon were killed by MaloMyotismon, Davis was the only one willing to fight, as everyone else was too afraid to battle. Fueled by his courage, ExVeemon attacked MaloMyotismon with everything he had, doing some major damage. MaloMyotismon tried to incapacitate them all by using their desires against them, but since Davis' greatest desire was to see MaloMyotismon defeated, he was able to break free of the spell and rescue the others. Davis' desire enabled all the different forms of all the Digimon to appear simultaneously, forming a Digimon army that unleashed a massive series of attacks that seriously injured MaloMyotismon. However, in the end they only did him a favor, sending him into the Digital World, where he was most powerful. He posed a challenging battle for the DigiDestined, who were not able to defeat him even with all the Digivolved forms of their Digimon. During the fight, a lot of Digimon as well as the main DigiDestined's partners appeared on the edge of the canyon where some of them were partners to the other DigiDestined and MaloMyotismon launched his Screaming Darkness attack on them where all the DigiDestined encountered (and some that weren't seen) appeared in the Digital World. Again, the help of the Digivices was required to defeat him; this time it took the light from the Digivices of all the children in the world causing Myotismon's body to dissolve into a dark spirit. Then the light from the Digivices created a new weapon for Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, a large cannon that he used to fire his 'Giga Crusher' attack to completely destroy Myotismon's data. Trivia *During his fight against Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon, many Digimon appeared and some of them are the Digimon of the Digi-Destined. Besides Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Palmon, among the Digimon seen are Apemon, Bakumon, Betamon, Centarumon, Crabmon, Digitamamon, Divermon, Drimogemon, Elecmon, Flarerizamon, Floramon, Flymon, Frigimon, Gazimon, Gekomon, Gizamon, Gorillamon, Gotsumon, Guardromon, Hagurumon, Kiwimon, Leomon, Mammothmon, Meramon, Minotarumon, Mojyamon, Monzaemon, Mushroomon, Okuwamon, Parrotmon, Snimon, Starmon, Syakomon, 2 Thundermon, Tortomon, Tuskmon, Unimon, Veggiemon, and Multiple Airdramon (one of which being Tatum's) and Kuwagamon (one of which being Yuri's). Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family pt:MaloMyotismon